degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nlsoccer27/New Fanfiction
This is a new fanfiction I'm making it's season 13 of Degrassi. Templates *Main Cast or reccuring- *Name- *Grade- *History- *Family- *Smart or dumb- *Crushes- *Rivals- Main Cast (1301-1325) Changes Graduates *Jake Martin- *Drew Torres- Bianca's boyfriend who loves sports and is rooming with Fiona, Imogen and Bianca. *Fiona Coyne- *Imogen Moreno- *Mia Jones- The model who's back from Paris and is living with Imogen, Fi, Bianca, and Drew but still has Issabella who is now 10. Grade 12 *Katie Matlin *Connor Deslauriers *Clare Edwards, The christian president of Degrassi. * K.C. Guthrie, *Jenna Middleton, *Adam Torres, A FTM transgender who is sweet nice and loyal to his friends and likes Jacelyn a little but doesnt wanna ruin up another friendship with a girl. Who is also the Vice President of Degrassi. *Dave Turner, *Elizabeth Gillies as Jorda Bennet, a evil smart rich girl with many friends but mostly enemies mostly with Lacey and she always treats her like crap she also is trying to date Sage as well as Lacey. She is also bestest friends with Markie. Grade 11 * Campbell Saunders *Meghan Martin as Markie Helmick, She is the perfect cheerleeder gets everything she wants and never takes no for an answer and also is a kissup and has a boyfriend name Trey and hates everyone who gets in her way. *'Vanessa Morgan as Olivia Liddell, Olivia is the shy and bubbly girl who is best friends with Tori Santamaria who calls her "Olive" which she hates to be called. She is sometimes stubborn and usually gets her way.' *Matthew Underwood as Kyle Bonin, Kyle just moved to Toronto and is already Mr. Popular but is still really nice and has sympathy for Candy Grasty. *Alyson Stoner as Candy Grasty, Despite her name Candy is depressed,lonely,and sometimes bitter but, no one knows why since they think she has everything but she doesn't her mother is out every night which leaves her alone which causes her to be depressed. The only people that seem to make her the least bit happy are Clare Edwards, Chord Matthews and Adam Torres Grade 10 *Zig Novak *Maya Matlin, *Tori Santamaria, *Trevor Childs as Sage, A sneeky guy who is jealous of Campbell, but is loved by the ladies but really only likes one of them: Reese James. *Mitchell Musso as Dustin Hanes, Dustin is known for his hysterical pranks he performs with Zig Novak and seems to be the rebel type but really he is usually nice and supportive of his friends but still seems to find himself in detention many times, he is best friends with Lacey Willow. Grade 9 *Austin Butler as Justin O'keefe, A geeky boy with autism *Bella Thorne as Alex Bennet, A rich snobby girl who competes against Reese in everything and usually wins. *Zendaya as Reese James, a hot smart girl with a terrible homelife she is bubbly most of the time, but if you are mean to her, she will mess you up she also is smart but has no time to study, she has a step mother who abuses her and 7 annoying brothers and a father who doesnt give her attention she also has a rivalry with Alex Storge. *Olivia Holt as Lacey WIllow, Lacey seems shy and sweet on the outside but on the inside she holds in rage,fear,and panic. She lives with her mother who works until midnight and her bratty popular sister Lindsay. She normally stays over at her good friend Maya Matlin's house whenever she's in an argument with her sister or mother and has a rivalry with Jorda and good friends with Hedi. *'Raven Goodwin as Yolanda Montg, A smart girl looking for a way to rebel who also has a crush on Sage ' Adults *Holly J. Sinclair- The brand new principal of Degrassi *Winnie Oh- The band instructor and media immersions teacher. *Maria Canals-Barrera as Kasey Helmick, Markie's mom and history teacher. Recurring Cast (1301-1325) Students *Caroline Sunshine as Lindsay Willow, Lindsay is considered the perfect sister out of her and Lacey. She is popular and pretty and usually wins all of the fights she is in. She is best friends with Katie Matlin. She also has a boyfriend named K.C. Guthrie. (Grade 11) *Sean Flynn as Trey, The boyfriend of of Markie (Grade 12) *Roshan Fegan as Hedi Green, he has a big rivalry with Hedi and Jorda. (Grade 9) *Bridget Mendler as Lily Samuels, best friend to Jorda and is mean and dumb but not as much as Jorda, she also has a crush on K.C and is rivals with Lacey and Hedi. (Grade 11) Past Students *Bianca DeSousa, The girlfriend of Drew and roomates with Drew, Fi, and Imogen at Fi's Condo. She also goes to college. She is also waiting for Drew to propose. Adults *Archie Simpson- The vice principal of Degrassi *Lisa Guthrie *Glen Martin, *Helen Martin, *Margaret Matlin *Mr. Matlin, *Audra Torres, *Officer Turner, *Mrs. Novak, *Kevin Guthrie *David DeLuise as Joe James, the father of Reese but doesnt pay attention to Reese *Carolyn Hennesy as Maryann James, The abusive step-mother of Reese. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Willow, the mother of Lindsay and Lacey who works until midnight. Guest Stars *Jennifer''' Stone as Jacelyn Missoni, Jacelyn had started attending Degrassi in 11th grade and has gotten the sweet girl reputation when she first started. Now a year later she still holds her reputation and has developed a crush on Adam Torres and made a rivalry with Katie Matlin. (Grade 12) *Eli Goldsworthy, The boyfrend of Clare who is in a long distance relationship from NYU. (Graduate) *Mike Dallas, The mean guy who is living on the streets and gave Campbell advice. (Graduate Episode plots/Finished episodes Note: By Part 1''' and Part 2 '''I just mean that after each part theres a commercial so theres Part 1 then theres the commercial then it goes to Part 2 then it goes to commercial then to Part 3 and on and on til the episode ends. '''Also the theme song doesnt stat until Episode 3. They Want it All E #1-2 Main Plot: A new school comes up a mile away from Degrassi but will it take students from Degrassi before Degrassi starts school there. Tik Tock (1) E #3 Part 1 It starts with Clare getting up and looking at her phone she sees that she has 3 Missed calls from Eli. She calls back and theres no answer so she leaves a message saying, "Hey, Eli, It's me Clare I'm sorry I missed your calls I was busy with Student Council stuff, call me back, Bye. The music starts up and then she gives a depressed look and then she says to herself "Here we go" Then it just shows the music. It goes to Fi on the phone with her mom, "Ok mom, love you, bye" she says then hangs up the phone then she notices a house bill on the table and then she calls Imogen and Drew over (Imogen and Drew live with her) "We need roomates" Fi says, Drew nods his head and Imogen doesnt look surprised and then she says "Ok well lets hold interviews' Fi smiles then it goes to commercial. Part 2 'You first see Adam get out of his car and then he meets up with Clare, Candy and Chord. Clare says "Are you guys ready to rule the school, "I just hope I dont get bullied this year considering what happened to Tristan" Adam says then Candy says "I know but thats was almost 8 months ago, and besides the hockey team left and you are Vice, you'll do great" "I hope" Adam says back. Then it goes to Adam walking into the office to talk to Mrs. Sinclair, the new principal when she bumps into Jacelyn she drops her books and he help her pick them up. "Hi, I'm Adam" "I'm Jacelyn" They shake hands. Holly J. shows up, "And I'm waiting for you" Holly J. says jokingly. "I'll see you around" Adam says, "Yeah" She says back. She leaves and he walks into her office. Then Fiona is seen eating breakfeast with Imogen and Imogen says "What about Holly J." "What about her" Fi says back, "Roomate duh" Imogen says. "Ok let me call her up" She then realizes that she's working and that she wont answer. Drew then walks in "Guys I have some news to tell you" They look confused, "I'm moving in with Bianca" Drew says. "What" Fi and Imogen say at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna pack up now and leave tonight" He leaves and goes to his room. "So now we need 2 more roomates, so we have Holly J. and the other girl is still unkown" Fi says. Imogen looks down "We better get looking for a roomate then" She says. Then it goes to Clare in English class. She looks sad and so does Jenna. "Did these two's puppies die this morning or something" Connor whispers to K.C. He smirks. But Clare and Jenna over heard them. "Hey Senior year without Alli is gonna be really hard" Clare says "Yeah, Becky and Alli are gone what am I supposed to do?" Jenna says. But then Dave walks in. "Looks like it's not just you too guys" Connor says But then Clare shooshes him, "Hey Dave" Clare says. He just ignores her and sits down in the back row. Then it goes to Adam sitting in class, then Jacelyn walks in. "Hey, Adam right" She says, "Yeah, hows your day" "Good" and then they just keep talking like this and then finally Adam says "Do you wanna go to The Dot today after school" She looks confused, "Just as friends" He adds quickly, "Sure, I'd love that" Then Ms. Oh walks in and the scene ends. Tik Tock (1) E#4 ' ''' Fi and Imogen are looking '''for roomates online when Holly J., walks in. "Find another roomate" "No were still looking but theses this one girl thats intrested" Fi says. "Well show me her" HJ says then Fiona turns the computer over to her. She notices that it's Mia. "Um that girl has a kid" HJ said. "We know we video chatted with her today, her kid is staying with her mom in Paris, and plus she is a model she'll barely be home and she'll have tons of money" Imogen says, "Ok, well let's tell her the good news" They all smile then it goes to Adam at The Dot. "Jacelyn hey what are you doing" "Nothing Mr. Adam" She walks over to his table. They just keep talking but it goes to Adam at home laying in his bed then he looks at his science book he reaches for it and starts reading and says this to himself "MIT here I come" Then it goes to Adam and Jacelyn walking and holding hands on the side walk That's What You Get (1) E #5 Main Plot: Campbell and Maya meet up with an old rival. Sub Plot: Clare wonders if she wants a long distance relationship. C Plot: Adam and Jacelyn are doing good but Adam feels like he is being controlled. That's What You Get (2) E #6 Main Plot: Campbell wonders if Dallas is right. Sub Plot and C Plot: They try to cheer each other up but they need something to help and they might just have found it-eachother. New Kid In School (1) E #7 Main Plot: Kyle Bonin is new to school but he already has tons of friends and girls falling for him but is he hiding something? B Plot: Clare and Adam pursuade to confront bullying so Lacey and Hedi confronts Markie, Alex and Jorda about bullying all of the niners. C-Plot: Bianca and Drew adjust to living together but does Drew think it's the right time to propose? New Kid In School (2) E #8 Main Plot: Kyle tries to hide the fact that he's gay from his friends Campbell and Maya because he heard about what happened to Tristan 10 months ago. B Plot: Lacey and Hedi plan revenge. C Plot: Bianca thinks she might want a baby but Drew just proposed, Is she going to fast? Episodes Category:Blog posts